


Worshipful

by magisterpavus



Series: Sheith Demon/Priest AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Demon Keith (Voltron), First Time, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Old Gods, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Kink, Virgin Shiro (Voltron), kinda he shapeshifts so he does what he wants, well sort of he's more of a neutral being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: The villagers bring him sacrifices, but his altar is not one of blood and death.Keith's altar is the last rite of adulthood, and today's sacrifice is a special one.His name is Takashi, and he has a secret.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Demon/Priest AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807027
Comments: 27
Kudos: 473





	Worshipful

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support on the sequel to this, FEAR NOT THE WICKED! This is the prequel, many thanks to the people who encouraged/enabled me to write this <3 
> 
> note: Shiro is 17 but the whole point of the ritual is that it marks their adulthood. this was in like pre-medieval times and everyone was dying of the plague and shit, they had to get a little bit of a headstart lmao. anyway, not tagged as underage because for all intents and purposes he's an adult in this, albeit a young adult who doesn't know WHAT he's doin (that's why keith is there)
> 
> anyway, enjoy~!

The villagers bring him sacrifices, but his altar is not one of blood and death.

Instead, they send each of the young people of the village to him on the first day of their seventeenth summer. They can afford to wait ‘til seventeen, now, because the crops are bountiful, the plague is far away, and the villagers know that as soon as they receive their god’s blessing, their fertility will be the envy of the kingdom. 

Keith is a well-kept secret. They have many other names for him, but it is this simple, rather human name that he keeps the longest. He is not human, of course, but he can take a more human form, for it comforts his worshippers, and he has no desire to make them fear him anymore than they need to. 

They already know well that without him, this mountaintop would be an inhospitable hellscape and their babies would die in the cradle and their crops would never make it to harvest. He doesn’t have to show them these things – but he could, and they know it, so they respect him.

They also respect them because he is the one who carries out the greatest rite of passage, a rite which leaves the villagers singing his praises even louder than before. Keith knows the importance of, ah...more _intimate_ worship. This is the contract he and his villagers have made.

This morning, they have brought him a new sacrifice, and standing in the arched, curtained doorway of his temple, Keith looks at the tall boy standing at the bottom of the steps and smiles to himself. This will be a good one, he can feel it. A special one. 

Perhaps...no, he must not get ahead of himself. It is true that he has felt the specter of loneliness creeping up on him more often than not lately, but that choice must be made with care and thought, or else in a moment of absolute certainty. Deciding upon an acolyte is no simple task, and to choose one so young would be unprecedented. Still...the longer he looks at this boy, the more his magic whispers to him that there is something precious here. 

Keith straightens, remaining in the shadows, where only the allure of his silhouette can be seen by the villagers assembling below. He closes his eyes, and draws upon the power lying dormant in the air all around him, the power of past sacrifices, of the many gifts given to him, the prayers made to him, the villagers who love him so entirely. 

When Keith opens his eyes and steps forward, the villagers fall to their knees, for he is crowned now in so many flowers, flowers of every kind and color, flowers that grow far away from this mountain village, tumbling down the dark mane of his shining hair and trailing down to his ankles in thick, clinging vines of verdant green. 

The small black horns that usually curl from his skull have become the soft, velvet antlers of a young buck; the wings spreading from his shoulders are those of a bat’s, the only pollinator who can survive on these mountain peaks; and the tail curling behind him is serpentine, shining with smooth scales as bright as rubies. He is not bare, but clad in a gauzy white tunic, which flutters around his upper thighs, teasing more flawless skin.

The boy at the end of the steps stares up at him, transfixed and red-faced, already wearing the ceremonial robes – simple brown linen, tied with a cord at the waist. Keith descends only three steps, then waits, raising an eyebrow and spreading his wings wide in expectation. “Come,” he orders. “It is time.”

The boy falters, glancing back at the villagers, a couple of whom hiss something to him and wave their hands urgently. His parents? Or grandparents, since they look quite a bit older. Keith tilts his head, both intrigued and a little annoyed as the boy finally decides to stumble up the steps to him, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact all the while. When he reaches Keith, he keeps his head lowered. His ears stick out, and they are the color of tomatoes. 

Keith frowns. “What is your name?”

The boy swallows audibly. Up close, Keith can see he’s trembling. “I – I’m Takashi, my lord.”

“Takashi,” Keith echoes. “Well, then.” He takes the boy’s hands, and admires them – large and calloused, the hands of an honest farmer, like so many of his villagers. “Are you ready to become a man, Takashi?”

Takashi’s gaze darts up, now distinctly fearful. “Ah – yes, my lord.”

How curious. Many of the sacrifices are nervous, but this one is downright embarrassed to the point of fright. This, Keith decides, will be fun. “Very well,” Keith says. “Then I will make you one.” And with that, he tugs Takashi into the temple, drawing the curtain across the door closed and leaving the villagers outside.

Once inside, Takashi draws inward even further, but amusingly, the boy is so tall that this is a difficult feat. He is broad-shouldered and long-limbed, slightly disproportionate in the way boys who grow in sudden spurts tend to be. Keith draws him deeper into the temple, and the boy does not resist, but his hand is clammy in Keith’s grip and Keith can hear his breaths shallowing as they reach the bedding chamber. 

It is the central aspect of the temple, richly adorned in tapestries of the finest cloth and colors, with a multitude of plush cushions and soft blankets piled in a welcoming array beneath the canopy of tapestries and silk. The sight of this chamber tends to calm the more jumpy sacrifices, but Takashi falters on the edge of it, and when Keith reaches for the front of his robe, the boy ducks his head, black hair falling into his handsome face. It’s one of the most handsome faces Keith has ever seen, if he’s being honest.

“You’re shy,” Keith notes, tilting his head and clicking his tongue. “There’s no need to be shy here, Takashi. You’re exactly where you’re meant to be. Relax, sweet thing.”

Keith goes up on his tip-toes to cup Takashi’s face, and the boy swallows hard, eyes darting away, then back to Keith uncertainly. “I’m sorry, my lord. It’s an honor to be here, really, I am – you honor me.”

“But?” Keith arches an eyebrow and Takashi blanches. “What has you so frightened? Do I frighten you? Do you find this form unappealing?”

“N-no!” Takashi stammers, and bites his lip hard. “No...it’s not that...you’re very beautiful, my lord. I like – I am attracted to this form, very much.”

“Good,” Keith purrs, and slowly pulls the top of the robe open. “Then why do you quake before me? Is my touch unwanted?”

“No,” Takashi breathes, breath hitching when Keith pushes the robe fully open at the top, letting the gauzy fabric fall around his waist, still secured there with the cord. 

Takashi doesn’t fight it, and looks down at Keith with that same expression of awe and nervousness, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks as Keith’s hands trace over his muscled abdomen, the lean curve of his waist and the hard definition of his stomach. This, too, is very handsome. Keith’s lips curl in approval, and he glances up at Takashi, who is now entirely red in the face. “I see you’ve been hiding quite a prize from the other villagers,” Keith murmurs. “You’ll get to share it with them after this...and I’m sure they’ll be very grateful.”

Takashi gulps. He doesn’t exactly look pleased by the prospect. “Um – I, I suppose so, my lord.”

Perturbed by his continued anxiety, Keith watches his expression carefully as his hands slide up and around to feel the boy’s broad shoulders, bulging biceps and tendons standing out deliciously in his thick neck. He’s a boy on the cusp, but he will grow into a truly impressive man. Keith feels his own face warm. It takes a special specimen to make him flustered and so much more aroused than usual, but...Takashi has managed it. And Keith hasn’t even uncovered what could very well be the best part of him.

But when Keith’s hands fall to the cord around his waist, the last barrier, Takashi catches his wrist with a little gasp. Keith pauses, slowly looking up at him, now with a kind of warning in his gaze. “You know what the ritual entails,” Keith says, “do you not?”

“I know,” Takashi stammers, “I know, but I just – I should warn you, my lord.”

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up. “Warn me?”

Takashi nods miserably. “It’s – well, I – I don’t want to hurt you, my lord, and I know it’s traditional for boys to – to take you, but –”

Keith stares at him, then stares at the cord, disbelief bubbling up as he tugs it open and sees precisely what Takashi is so terrified of. His cock is, in fact, the largest Keith has ever laid his eyes on. Even mostly soft, it’s weighty and thick where it hangs between his lean thighs, and his balls are similarly large, round with youth and virility. 

The base of his cock is thick enough that Keith doubts he could close his fist fully around it in this form, and this thought, far from frightening him, is mouth-watering. Keith has to take a moment to make sure he’s not drooling, actually. Under his shocked, delighted gaze, the fat cock twitches, and Keith’s eyes widen as it thickens even further, foreskin dragging back just enough to expose the pretty, dusky crown.

Takashi makes a piteous noise and covers his face, the robe hanging open, Keith’s eyes unable to leave his crotch. “I am so sorry,” he babbles, “please forgive me, my lord, I know it is too much and I don’t want to hurt anyone in the village, either...I know we aren’t supposed to bed anyone before we bed you and I _swear_ that I haven’t, but even in kissing, it – it is so – so _big_ that it cannot go unnoticed, and as soon as it is noticed by my partner, they flee – mmph!”

Takashi goes cross-eyed as Keith puts a finger to his lips. “Listen to me,” he says, and as he does so, he reaches for Takashi’s cock, taking it in his hand and stroking lightly, squeezing until the boy whimpers. “Do not apologize for this. These other villagers – they thought you would hurt them, so you thought this would hurt me?”

Takashi hunches his shoulders and nods, halting. “I don’t want to hurt you, my lord.” Oh dear, his eyes are actually shiny with tears. “I – I want to worship you, and carry out the ritual correctly, and bring you pleasure as I ought to, but I – I don’t think that’s possible.” This poor thing, believing he is somehow unworthy when in fact this is the worthiest gift Keith’s received in centuries! 

Keith regards him. “You don’t think this,” he squeezes Takashi’s thickening cock, “could bring me the greatest pleasure imaginable? You don’t think yourself capable of wringing climax after climax from me, and I from you, as is my right?” He presses himself all up along Takashi’s front, and pushes the robe from his body. His wings curve around them, their sharp tips framing the boy’s strong body. Takashi’s lips part in surprise. “You will not hurt me, little one. Your concern is very sweet. But I assure you, I can take you, and will do so, gladly.” His eyes glint, and he makes sure Takashi feels the hard press of Keith’s own cock as he begins to grind softly on his trembling thigh. “Will you take me, Takashi?”

Takashi gulps, his pupils so dilated that his gray irises are barely visible in the warm, flickering candlelight of the chamber. “Yes, my lord,” he whispers, “and – and I do not doubt your power, and capability, but – if I ever caused you pain, I would never forgive myself.”

He really is too pure. Keith hums, hand framing Takashi’s jaw as his other hand continues to fondle him, now smoothing over his heavy balls slow and teasing. “A thoughtful lover,” he muses, “is a good thing to be. I promise I will tell you if there is any discomfort, though I also promise that I am quite eager to have you fill me.”

Takashi whines, actually _whines,_ and Keith grins, his teeth sharp when bared. He releases Takashi, and takes a step back, tipping up his chin. “Your turn, now,” he declares, “disrobe me. Worship me, as you said you desired to do.”

Takashi exhales, and nods, stepping closer and hesitantly reaching out to unlace Keith’s white tunic. His fingers brush over Keith’s skin as it’s exposed, and Keith can hear his breathing grow heavier, can see the way his cock bobs up in slow but insistent arousal with every new inch of flesh that is revealed. A few times, he is distracted by the plush petals of the flowers scattered through Keith’s hair, and on the third time he touches a soft wildflower, Keith huffs and magicks the flowers away altogether. Takashi looks chastened, but Keith just murmurs, “Focus.”

Takashi grows clumsier with the lacing, until at last he tugs the final bit free and the tunic falls with a lazy flutter to the floor. Keith’s tail lashes, reminding Takashi exactly whom and what he’s dealing with, here, and the boy’s eyes follow it, both curious and hungry. Keith’s tail tip curls around to his front, a hairsbreadth from his own cock, and he tilts his head in silent challenge.

He doesn’t expect Takashi to lift him, both hands cupping Keith’s ass to heave him up until Keith’s legs can wrap around his narrow waist. He lets out a soft, delighted laugh, and Takashi, still red, offers a shy smile in return before walking them further into the chamber and gently lowering Keith onto the nest of pillows. Keith hums, going easily, keeping his legs spread even when Takashi releases him, respectfully keeping his distance even though Keith can see the pearly drops beginning to roll down his cock, which is now more or less fully hard. Keith’s toes curl. 

Slowly, Takashi leans over him, his palms warm on Keith’s chest, tracing an unsteady path down his ribs. His hands linger on Keith’s hips, and his eyes dart up. Keith leans back on the pillows and raises an eyebrow, a challenge. “You’re so beautiful,” Takashi whispers, biting his lower lip hard. 

Keith gazes up at him, tempted to return the compliment, though he cannot remember the last time he did so. It is the role of the sacrifices to flatter and pleasure and take or receive him so that they will be prepared to do the same in their community, afterwards. But Takashi glows with earnestness, and Keith aches to kiss him, so he does so, drawing Takashi down into his embrace. He has no patience for soothing the boy’s nervousness any longer. Charming as that nervousness is, Keith wants to see what lies beyond it. There’s a great man in this fumbling boy’s future; Keith knows it. 

Takashi kisses him clumsy but eager, losing his balance and falling into Keith, his cock sliding wetly against Keith’s thigh as his lips part and Keith licks into his mouth, holding him close with clawed hands on his hips. Takashi finally manages to find a good angle, leaning into him hard, lashes fluttering and lips widening on a shaky moan, hand spanning the space between Keith’s jaw and cheekbone. Keith rewards him with a sharp graze of fangs, a cautionary sting of those pretty lips conceal. Takashi jerks back, eyes wide, tongue swiping over the drop of blood beading up on his lip. Keith regards him steadily. “Your kissing could use some work,” he drawls, and Takashi blanches. Keith chuckles. “Why don’t you put it to practice somewhere else?” His gaze drops downward.

“Oh,” Takashi says, and finally allows himself to look between Keith’s spread thighs. Keith’s cock lies plump and dark over his belly, gently curving, and where his balls would be are the puffy lips of his swollen cunt, glistening in the golden light. Takashi sucks in a startled breath.

“I can change shape,” Keith murmurs, sitting up on his elbows, but just barely. Takashi is meant to do the work, here – or rather, the worship. “Your mind told me you might like this variation of my body, but if you would prefer another, it will feel just as good to me. Would you prefer another?”

Takashi’s eyes widen. “You can read minds?” he whispers.

Keith’s brow furrows. That’s hardly the point. “Not in the way you imagine,” he replies. “I can read desires. Yours are especially honest.”

“I’m sorry,” Takashi mumbles. “I –”

“Less apologizing, more kissing,” Keith tells him. “And you haven’t answered my question.”

Takashi cringes. “I’m doing this all wrong, aren’t I?” he whispers, half to himself. He shakes his head. “I – you’re lovely, like this. However you want to be, it’s – it’s all lovely, to me.”

“Lovely,” Keith repeats, and smiles. “Very well. Lick open my lovely cunt, then, or suck my lovely cock, whichever you like. But if you don’t decide in a moment, I _will_ decide for you.”

Panicked, Takashi ducks down, and then his mouth is on Keith’s cock, swallowing it down to the root in one shocking sheath of slick heat. Keith is about to caution him not to choke, but incredibly, that doesn’t seem to be an issue. Keith sits up a little, pupils dilating as he watches Takashi’s kiss-reddened lips stretch wide around the base of his cock, his lashes fluttering over his pink-dusted cheeks, his throat bulging around the head. He seems to like it, too, if the twitching of his cock and the little moaning whimpers he’s making around the length are any indication.

When Keith reaches out to stroke Takashi’s silky black hair out of his eyes, the boy moans louder, and surges forward, so that his hands grip Keith’s thighs, holding them open and nearly pinning them in the process. His thumbs trace small circles over the tender flesh of Keith’s inner thighs and the sensation is maddening – though not as maddening as the sweet lap of Takashi’s messy tongue over whatever he can reach. Keith realizes that the boy doesn’t intend to stop until he comes, and it’s a wonderful epiphany. 

Keith throws his head back, lets himself relax into the cushions as Takashi pleasures him, his mouth making loud, slick noises as he begins to figure out how to bob his head in a vague rhythm, sucking hard and focused. He’s drooling freely, Keith notes, his entire chin and parts of his neck shiny with it, but that will only be the beginning of the mess they make together.

As if on cue, Keith feels his spine buckle and arch, his tail stiffening and curling up from the cushions along with his limp wings as he comes down Takashi’s tight throat. The boy _does_ gag then, but seeing as how he was so eager to prove himself, Keith doesn’t let him pull off, watching with a growing smirk as Takashi struggles to swallow the milky rivulets, so thick that some dribbles out of the corners of his swollen lips. Keith’s grip on his hair only lessens when he’s swallowed all he can, and to his satisfaction, Takashi doesn’t immediately jerk away, but remains close, nuzzling tentatively at dark, coarse hair and softening flesh and panting shallowly. 

He wipes his mouth before licking his lips and saying in a voice so raspy and wrecked it’s music to Keith’s ears, “May I eat you out, my lord?”

Keith’s smirk turns truly wicked. “Now where did a good boy like you learn what _that_ was?” he laughs, not bothering to sit up, but wiggling his hips further down the bed, further into Takashi’s increasingly confident grasp. 

“I – I read, my lord,” Takashi ventures. “I wanted – to be good, for you, so I read the books I could find on it.”

Oh, what a fascinating little creature he has before him. “You read,” Keith echoes, and grins at the canopy. “Well, then. Be my guest, if you’ve done such thorough research.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Takashi breathes, and that’s all the warning Keith gets before he dives in without his earlier hesitation, shoving his face between Keith’s thighs, tongue hot and flickering between swelling folds. 

Keith is still recovering from how utterly perfect it was to hear the boy _thank him_ for being allowed the honor to put his tongue in Keith’s cunt – it _is_ an honor, but so few of the sacrifices have such impeccable manners – so when a rough finger joins the boy’s greedy tongue, he lets out a startled cry.

Takashi pulls back at once, brows drawn together and his entire lower face shiny. “I apologize, I thought –”

“Stop apologizing,” Keith hisses, and guides his head back between his legs. “Open me up, Takashi – with mouth, fingers, whatever you please. I want you inside me.”

Takashi mumbles against his now half-hard cock, “But – won’t we need oil, my lord –”

“I know what I need,” Keith growls, claws scratching at Takashi’s back as the boy slowly presses his finger back inside, up to the knuckle with shocking ease. “Spit, why don’t you, if you’re so concerned.”

Takashi pauses, then makes a thoughtful noise and spreads Keith’s wet folds wide with his fingers before actually leaning in and spitting right over Keith’s hole. Keith feels the warm glob enter him and slide down, down, and stares at Takashi in disbelief, but the boy is distracted by licking around Keith’s hole, slathering his cunt with drool like he has no other purpose in life, licking deep alongside two thrusting fingers now like he’s never tasted anything so divine. Perhaps he hasn’t – Keith is well aware his body can be addictive for mortals. It’s just one more aspect of his power.

But it’s not supposed to go both ways. He’s not supposed to be addicted to the bodies of mortals, so then why does his pulse pound so helplessly in the presence of this handsome boy with a large cock and good manners and an even better tongue? And why is he considering foregoing tradition altogether and leaping onto said large cock immediately, without waiting for Takashi to take him at his own pace, as he does with all the others?

Oh, but Takashi’s fingers feel so exquisite, buried deep in his cunt, three now, and the boy seems intent on spreading his cunt as wide open as it will go on his digits. Keith toys with the idea of letting Takashi sink his fist inside – which has been done before by a select few of the sacrifices in the past – but quickly decides his waning patience will not survive that, and Takashi’s cock might not, either. It already looks full to bursting, and Keith will not allow him to spill anywhere else – for the time being, anyway. He thinks – no, he _knows_ – that Takashi will look just as good on his hands and knees, obediently presenting his ass to Keith’s waiting cock.

“That’s good,” Keith encourages, savoring the sensation of Takashi fingering him open coupled by a suckling mouth on the tip of his cock – a good combination, and one that the boy was clever to discover so quickly. “You’ve opened me up so well – fuck me, now, little one – I can take it.”

Takashi stops, and it looks like it’s a struggle for him to do so; he pulls his fingers out with an almost mournful little sound, unable to look away from Keith’s spit-slicked cunt as he shifts up on his knees and takes his cock in hand. “It looks so tiny,” he whispers, and Keith’s cock jumps. Takashi shuffles a little closer, until his cockhead presses between those slippery folds and rubs over Keith’s cunt, smearing it with precum. “How…?”

“Find out,” Keith retorts, breathless, and lifts his hips, wrapping a leg around Takashi’s waist to draw him in. “Come on, Takashi. You don’t want to make me wait, do you?”

“No,” Takashi gasps as he presses forward, presses in, gripping Keith’s hip and thigh so hard he will surely leave bruises – he better leave bruises. “Ah – _nngh,_ my lord, you feel – so good, I don’t think I can – are you – is this…” His eyes roll back as Keith rolls his hips, forcing his cock further, both of them panting at the obscene stretch, Keith’s cunt hugging every inch of Takashi’s cock as it enters him, rippling around its girth in blissful enthusiasm. 

“Must you ask?” Keith laughs breathlessly, petting his shoulder and gazing up at him with eyes so dark and wanting there can be no doubt as to how Takashi’s cock makes him feel. “Deeper, deeper – let me feel you, feel nothing but you.”

That must do _something_ for Takashi, because his hips jerk hard, pushing Keith up on the cushions as his cock plunges a few more inches, and Keith can hardly believe there is still more left, the thickest of it not yet within him. Takashi is trembling, sweat dripping from his hair, and he looks genuinely distressed. Keith is about to ask him what the matter is when he feels the tell-tale twitch of Takashi’s cock.

“I – I’m so sorry, my lord,” he gasps, and then Keith feels him coming, hot spurts as his cock spills helplessly deep inside, but not as deep as it could be. Keith coos at him, stroking Takashi’s face as he bows over Keith, hips shuddering, trying uselessly to control himself through climax. The thing is: he comes, and doesn’t stop, for a long while, so long that Keith finds himself biting his lip, his cunt tightening hungrily around _so much seed,_ seed that will never plant within him but will serve to sustain his power ever longer, ever mightier. 

Takashi begins to whine pitifully as his cock, which must be terribly sensitive now, is squeezed and effectively trapped within Keith’s body, only half-sheathed and still so much. “My lord – I didn’t mean to, I –”

“Shhh, you’re perfect,” Keith purrs, now sitting up fully – making sure that their joined bodies do not separate one bit – and settling himself in Takashi’s lap, straddling him and rocking down onto his cock, feeling it stretch him wider, fill him deeper, _yes,_ Keith doesn’t think he wants to give this one up. Takashi clings to him, burying his face in Keith’s neck and trembling with oversensitivity even as his cock rehardens. There’s no way it could remain soft in the clenching warmth of Keith’s body, but he didn’t know that. No, Keith will have his own pleasure, and if it comes only after Takashi has come twenty times over...well, so be it. Keith doubts Takashi will have any complaints.

Takashi groans, and his own hips begin to meet Keith’s, fucking up into him in short, uneven thrusts. Such a rhythm should be unfulfilling, but Takashi is so huge that any brush of that heavy cock within him is jaw-dropping. Such power for a mere mortal, Keith thinks wryly, and braces himself on Takashi’s shoulders to begin fucking himself on his cock without quarter, coaxing Takashi to help him to his finish with sweet words in his ear. 

Takashi does indeed take the initiative, grabbing Keith’s hips and yanking him down, so that all at once Keith is speared on his entire cock, balls resting heavy against his burning cunt, and that – that is true worship. Keith keens, arching into that relentless heat and fullness, into the faint, sweet sting that reddens the edges of his vision, promising a delicious ache when this is over.

When this is over – fuck, no, Keith cannot think of that, because that means he will have to send Takashi away, send him off to bring someone else pleasure, and that – Keith cannot abide by that. His claws dig into Takashi’s flexing shoulders, scratching across them, leaving red raised lines, and Takashi hisses but fucks him harder, panting and mouthing at Keith’s neck. It’s a surprise when Takashi reaches between them to stroke Keith’s neglected cock – truthfully, he had half-forgotten he even _had_ a cock, currently; that’s how good Takashi makes him feel just by fucking him like this – and perhaps it’s the surprise that makes Keith tip over the edge into warm ecstasy. 

Keith slumps into him, nestled close so that his body will milk Takashi’s cock for all its worth – which is a great deal – as he comes, cock dripping over their bellies and cunt dripping onto the blankets and onto Takashi’s swelling balls. His tail whips around, coiling swift and firm around Takashi’s throat as Keith whispers to him, “Fill me again,” and Takashi does so almost instantly, gasping and bouncing Keith on his cock once, twice, before Keith is fuller than he can remember being in a long time. Takashi’s seed in his belly is so warm, virile and powerful, and now it belongs to Keith. 

It’s only right that he return the favor.

When Keith lifts himself off of Takashi’s still desperately twitching cock, the boy makes a sound like a sob, and reaches for Keith. “My lord – come back – have I done something wrong –”

Keith pats his cheek soothingly and nudges at his shoulder. “No, no. You’re so good for me. Roll over for me now, little one,” he murmurs, and is gratified by how quickly Takashi does so. Yes, he was right about how obedient and _lovely_ Takashi would look like this, all spread out under him. He dips two fingers inside himself, scooping out the sopping cum there, and presses his messy fingers to Takashi’s dark, furled hole, letting the cum drip down to the shadow of his balls where they hang, still remarkably full. 

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Keith promises, and smiles as Takashi opens for him, the boy’s soft cries muffled in the pillow as his muscled back flexes and arches with every curl of Keith’s fingers within him. “In fact, you are the best sacrifice I have had in a long, long time – oh, my.”

Takashi comes, just from that praise. It’s a sight to see. He curls in on himself, whining, as needy as he is embarrassed. When Keith jerks his cock through it, he whines louder, but his distress is long gone, and when he glances blearily over his shoulder, his face is one of wrecked bliss. 

“See?” Keith sighs, crooking his fingers again, hard, until Takashi is whimpering and whispering fervent prayers under his breath, exultations of Keith himself. “What a good boy you are for me. So good, Takashi, that I want to keep you here with me.” Takashi tenses around his fingers, his expression sharpening and eyes wide and round as he processes Keith’s words. “Would you like that?” Keith murmurs. “It has been so long since I had an acolyte to keep me company and share in my worship...but you would be a perfect one, if you so desired.”

“Yes,” Takashi gasps, and there can be no mistaking the absolute relief in his voice. With a shiver, Keith wonders if Takashi had been hoping for the same thing Keith was, all along. “Yes, my lord, I would – _ah_ – be honored to be yours – please...anything, anything, I would give you everything –”

“There will be time for that later,” Keith chuckles, draping himself over his sweet sacrifice, wings draping around them, cradling Takashi to him. “And we will talk more of your duties and such after this, over wine. Right now, I am not going to talk. I am going to make you mine. Do you accept?”

“Please, yes,” Takashi breathes, baring his neck like he would let Keith draw the sacrificial blade across it in a heartbeat, the blade he has not used since this village found a different way to worship him, a better way. But the human’s utter trust is still alluring, like everything else about him – such devotion should not go unrewarded. 

“As you wish,” Keith promises, and fills him, pressing a kiss to Takashi’s soft throat instead. 


End file.
